


About Cinnamon

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, college/highschool au, grunts i'm back, ye old coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr Prompt: "Sei is a barista at a coffee shop and Mink goes in and orders the frilliest sounding thing on the menu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Cinnamon

     The day is uneventful until this guy walks in. He must be almost six feet tall and exclusively made of muscles, long brown hair loosely tied on a bun, probably because of the intense wind outside. It also matches the colour of his dark skin, which makes him something really, really pleasant to look at. What ticks Sei up, however, is not the way he looks, but rather the way he acts, completely focused on the paper he’s reading while standing on the line, the kind of person who would certainly order a black coffee and not waste time with things that aren’t important.

     Handsome, indeed, and without a doubt the newest of Sei’s flash crushes (usually customers that appear once or twice at the little shop).

     – You’re drooling! – Clear mocks cheerfully, walking towards the balcony with two cups on his hands. It makes the other boy instantly snap out of the hypnosis and he realizes it’s almost Mr. Serious turn on the line, leaping over so as he’s ready to get his order when he sets the paper down.

     – Good evening – Sei mutters, taking a peek at his face for longer than intended.

     The man nods. – I’d like a special cinnamon dolce latte with extra whipped cream, please.

     Clear, now by his side, has to suppress a snort while trying to concentrate on whatever his own client is asking for. Sei is gentle enough to not even show the imminent laughter in his throat, instead smiling gently and typing it down on the computer. It was just a cinnamon latte, Jesus Christ, no reason to find so funny.

     – Ah, it’ll be seven dollars.

     He pays and moves slightly to the left to lean against the mahogany even though there are plenty tables empty by the corner. They never get too many clients on the middle of the week, especially when it’s the end of the month and most of the local students are busy with exams. Of course Sei doesn’t say a thing about his preferences and is even glad he decided to stay there during the wait, going towards the kitchen with the order in his head.

     It takes exactly six minutes to prepare the frilly beverage and it is finished with tons of sprinkled chocolate on top, just for the sake of cutesy. Sei wastes exactly four seconds of practical time staring proudly at his work – probably the cutest one yet.

     – Here you go – Sei smiles politely and sets the thick glass down on front of him with care – nice choice, especially sweet.

     The guy lifts his gaze to look at Sei after taking the first sip, frustrating the boy with his unreadable expression. His eyes, on the other hand, are clear as pure water, his gaze so intense it almost makes the raven-haired boy weak on the knees.

     – Thank you. It tastes good.

     Sei spends another couple of seconds smiling at him without a real reason before going back to his place at the cash to greet an amused Clear that singsongs something that suspiciously sounds like  _“someone has a new crush”_. It’s not as bothersome as it was in the beginning when he barely knew his co-worker, because now he admits he’s prone to having crushes on everyone and that it actually is a bit laughable. His brother, Aoba, isn’t that different, must be a family thing, he thinks while meeting the stranger’s eyes again and blushing furiously.

*

     – It’s getting pretty constant for a stupid crush, don’t you think? – Noiz muses, looking unimpressed at the guy that has been showing up at the little shop every now and then.

     – It’s just a coincidence – Sei assures him while multitasking at making a special mocha and cleaning spilled milk off the steel plate – he came here, he liked and then he decided to come more often.

     – He’s only here when you are, Clear told me.

     Clear is full of rubbish, Sei almost replies. – Clear is exaggerating.

     – He keeps looking at you when you’re distracted walking around, gimme a break, kid.

     – I’m older than you!

     – Go talk to him.

     The statement actually makes Sei stop in his tracks, almost shoving his hard work down the drain by allowing it to fall on the floor. He cusses and takes a deep breath, handing the hot drink over before he causes a disaster.

     – Talk to him out of blue? Are you listening to yourself? Is that even logical? – he responds, incredulously.

     – Whoa, Aoba taught you how to sass?

     – Funny – the Seragaki grunts, walking into the kitchen and trying to forget Noiz as well as his provoked clumsiness and the handsome, smoky stranger sitting on the corner of the shop and glancing him as he serves other people. Not that he  _would_  ever tell Clear or Noiz that he, in fact, had noticed his stare.

*

     One day, when Sei hands him another whipped cream-abundant latte, he thanks the boy and adds his name by the end of the sentence, wishing him a good evening.

     – Thank you, um…

     – Mink. It’s Mink.

     – Right! Thanks, Mink. You too.

     And he’s sure his stomach is fluttering inside his body when he turns around.

*

     Three weeks later, Clear is the one responsible for some action. Or so he believes. They are lazily cleaning the counter and getting ready to close when the door rings open and Mink (by now a real crush rather than a temporary one) gets in, looking incredibly tired with bags under his yes.

     – Is it too late to order something? – his deep voice quietly asks. Sei could tell him that yes, I’m sorry, we don’t take orders after eleven during the week, but this isn’t a stranger, so it’s alright to accept orders if it’s not dangerous.

     – Of course not – Sei replies, also tired from working the whole evening.

     – I’d like a cup of black coffee.

     – And that’s all?

     The two cashiers think it is strange for Mink, the one who’s always ordering sweet coffee, to want something as plain and quite sour as pure black coffee.

     – Yes, please.

     Clear hangs his rag on his forearm and announces he’s going to get ready to leave and that Sei can finish alone, so he does just that. Sei personally thinks he’s an awful friend, because he’s nervous and not so sure he can do this as he serves Mink with a white cup and pours the steamy liquid on it.

     He watches as the other guy involves it with his huge hands and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and relying on the calming temperature. Then Sei finds courage after a few seconds.

     – Are you okay?

     His eyes shot open, breaking out of the apparent trance. The younger boy is briefly thinking if he’s done wrong, to ask such a thing for someone he barely knows, to interrupt his moment of peace to be invasive.

     Mink, on the other hand, isn't bothered.

     – I’m tired. Turned three papers in today.

     It is enough for Sei to relax and smile tenderly at it.

     – I am, too. Do you mind if I drink with you? – he asks, fetching another cup from under the balcony and filling it as well.

     – Not at all.

     – Black coffee is a good choice.

     – You always say that at my orders.

     A hint of amusement on Mink’s voice makes Sei surprised for a moment, being so used at seeing him serious and focused on whatever he was always reading, newspaper or not, until he giggles and shrugs, taking a sip at the warm beverage.

     – Frilly drinks are never a bad choice! And black coffee is a classic.

     The brunet huffs. – What do you mean by frilly?

     – Ah! – Sei quickly denies with his head – they’re just… Cute, I guess? Don’t take me bad! They’re delicious and I’m not saying you’re frilly or something, but-

     He’s looking for something to say, anything, find a word that fits… When Minks chuckles. His smile is discreet and pulls at the corner of his lips, deepening a faint dimple on his right cheek. It’s pleasant to see and Sei doesn’t hide his surprise.

     – I don’t mind, I guess I can’t get enough of cinnamon.

     Sei nods, counting five beats.

     – So, what do you major in?

     – Law. Do you…?

     – I’m still in highschool – the raven-haired laughs – I’m a senior. My grandma told me and my brother to actually do something instead sitting around the whole day, so I guess I got lucky. My brother thinks common shops are boring, so he works with our uncle building robots and all sort of tech stuff somewhere downtown. Coffee shops may sound cliche, but it earns me some money and I still get to know nice people.

     The last part came with a faint blush that he prayed with all his forces that Mink hadn't noticed.

     – I see – he says and prepares to take his wallet out, but Sei stops him with a gesture of his hand.

     – Don’t worry, it’s on me today.

     – Are you sure?

     – Of course. Think of it as me being grateful for having some company.

     The man is a bit unsure, but ends up sighing and putting his money back, finishing the drink with a large gulp. Sei lifts their cups and goes over the kitchen door, telling Mink he’ll be right back. When he returns, however, Mink is no longer there and he’s completely disappointed. The night had been so nice, or was he annoying without realizing it?

     He’s ready to drag his feet back to the kitchen when he notices a napkin on Mink’s place and goes over faster than usual. Written down on it, there’s a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting DMMd and Free! prompts, so go crazy I guess: electricmarine.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
